


Not Without Her

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [63]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>evil_little_dog prompted for the <i>Happiness</i> theme:  Iron Man (movies), Tony/Pepper, Pepper knows what makes Tony happy. And what makes him happiest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Without Her

Tony looked at the table and smiled. A glass of scotch, with a glass of ice sitting next to it so it didn't water down the scotch, sat with the newspaper for his new interest in reading about the world affairs. She teased him at the benefit about being lost without her but it was true, he would be lost without her. She was all he had. She knew what he liked, what he didn't. She knew the little things that in an unassuming way made him happy and give him some measure of joy when everything else seemed to be going to shit.


End file.
